The Gutsy Warrior of Mahora Academy
by Bonesboy15
Summary: Mahora academy has one unique class with a equally unique teacher. Now, they will be getting an Assistant Teach. One like no one has seen before. Naru/Harem. Negi/harem. Rating may go up...
1. Fight for Life

**AN: I should stop. I really should...But I like throwing new ideas into the mix because it clears my head for an old one. Last week, I gave you **_**A Jedi and Her Shadow**_**, but today I go to another high-school anime/manga, and I take Naruto with me. Here's a twist though...I'm adding in a little Enigmatic Smack-Talking by making Naruto a bit like C.M. Punk and 'The Enigma' Jeff Hardy. Not much of a tweak if you ask me; Hardy and Punk both started young in their careers, but have been known to take their bodies to the next level. Naruto's an idiot, but he pushes his own body to the limits. Fun, right?**

**Meh, we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Negima! Master Negi Magi, or the personas of CM Punk and Jeff Hardy. The latter two are real people paid good money to entertain the world by sacrificing their bodies, while the former two are simple books anyone can buy...for an obscene price.**

**The Gutsy Warrior of Mahora Academy**

**Chapter 1: Fight for Life**

* * *

"WE DID IT!" a combined exclamation left the halls of Mahora Academy as class 2-A celebrated their status as the top scorers in the final exam. A young boy with red hair was running in a circle with his fists up in the air.

"YES! I CAN STAY!" the boy, Negi Springfield, cried with comical tears trailing down his face.

Those reading may be wondering what he meant by that. Well, Negi was only ten and, privy only to the readers and a small few of his homeroom class (2-A), he was an English Mage, in fact, he was the son of the strongest mage on the planet; The Thousand Master. Anyway, upon graduation at his magical school back in England, he was informed that he would be teaching an English class in Japan, the school of Mahora to be exact. Mahora was a school of only _Female_ students...the lucky bastard. Young Negi was given a few trials as the teacher to class 2-A, a class with a few magic-sensitive students, but his final one was to get the class' students to pass their finals.

Unfortunately, this was difficult because of two things: The first was the class was the lowest scoring class on campus, and the second was that the class had the five worst students (study wise) in the history of the school. After an adventure to find a mystical book at the school's enormous library in an effort to get their grades up, they had managed to pool their minds and study until exhaustion took them.

Thankfully, they passed with flying colors.

Negi was still cheering when a blonde fourteen year old girl appeared next to him and pulled him into her arms, suffocating him with her rather fair chest that, despite being a class of fourteen year olds, most of the others had as well.

"Oh Negi-sensei! I knew you'd make it!" the girl exclaimed with a smile, ignoring or missing the sounds of grinding teeth coming from a few other girls.

"You shotacon!" an orange haired girl with bells in her hair growled as she appeared next to the girl, "Let Negi go, you baka!"

The blonde glared at the other and replied, "Kagurazaka, I'm simply giving Negi-sensei the appreciation that, as iichino of 2-A, we should be giving him. After all, if not for him, you'd still be a flunky."

Kagurazaka Asuna, the girl glaring at the iichino of 2-A, grabbed the ten year old teacher's shoulders and pulled him away. Negi collapsed to his knees and gasped for air before looking up with a pale face, "T-Thank you Asuna-san..."

"Oh-ho-ho!" an elderly voice chortled from the doorway. The class and nearly unconscious child sensei looked over to see a smiling old man with enormous eyebrows. He held a hand up, "Yo!"

"K-Konoe-kocho/Ojisan!" the class and a brunette seated in the fourth row greeted before they all stood and bowed. The old man chortled again.

"Relax ladies, relax...I just wished to give you your consolation prize for becoming the top of the class!" the dean said with a smile, making the girls all furrow their brows in confusion as well as their younger sensei, before he held up an envelope, "These...are tickets to the Puroresu show tonight! ...Oh don't give me that look, girls. These are highly trained professional fighters beating the poop out of each other for your pleasure."

The girls still looked hesitant, save for one of the transfer students, whose eyes were sparkling. The school dean, Konoemon Konoe, sighed and continued, "The fighters are all men in tights..."

Blushes spread faster than one would imagine and a few girls released perverted giggles. Konoemon was pleased to see his granddaughter covering her cheeks, and then he scowled at the thought of her becoming obsessed with the sport that was popular across the world...

"Oh, and Negi-sensei?" Konoemon asked, getting the young redhead's attention, "Please...dress relaxed."

Negi pouted, making the class giggle at his face while the Dean left with a chuckle.

* * *

That night, after taking the train into the city, class 2-A found themselves seated in a private section just near the squared circle. They had good seats, all of them fitting along the left of the padded barrier that had a good five feet distance from the twenty-by-twenty ring. Negi was sitting next to Asuna and Konoka, both of them seated on either side of him and dressed in relaxed jeans and shirts. Negi, despite his discomfort, was dressed in a red tee-shirt and black shorts.

Standing in the ring with the normal announcer was a man in a black suit. He had his hair combed neatly and looked around smugly, his hands behind him with a mic. The normal announcer sighed before speaking into his microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...please welcome the personal announcer of 'The Daimyo'...Homura Hiashi!" the crowd booed, class 2-A awed by the amount of people present and the amount of dislike echoing through the arena at this man's appearance. Hiashi sneered at the audience before a fanfare began.

"From the Forbidden City," Hiashi started as a man wearing a golden mask with white markings around the eyes and between them, a golden pair of tights covering his legs and a white tiger going down either leg, covering the attached golden boots with the paws, began walking down to the ring with a chorus of boos as his greeting, "weighing in at 220 pounds. He is The Daimyo!"

The Daimyo smirked and slid into the ring. He stood and held his arms out to get applause, scowling slightly when the audience merely booed louder. His arms fell and he huffed, walking to the corner opposite of where Class 2-A sat, waiting for his opponent to come out. Hiashi exited the ring and stood behind The Daimyo.

The lights changed from gold to flashing white, nearly startling the class as a guitar riff began.

_**~Play 'Fight!' by Oleander~**_

A blonde teen with a bright orange T-shirt walked out, the shirt reading 'Enigmatic' on the front in black. He had on black leather underwear that had an orange spiral on the back and front, a smaller calligraphic N in the center of both. He also wore orange boots covered by black kick-pads that had orange spirals on the knees and the name of the wearer on either side of them in orange. On his arms were black taped gloves, an orange spiral on the back of the hands.

The original announcer, standing next to class 2-A, spoke with a smile on his face, "Introducing next, from the Land of Fire; the Gutsy Ninja...Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto was kneeling and tapped his wrist with two fingers as if he was checking the time. The blonde stood and cupped his mouth with his hands, crying out: "It's Clobbering Time!"

The crowd cheered as he walked towards the ring. He turned towards the stairs near Class 2-A's seat and took a step up, before hopping down and walking over to the class of 2-A. He shook hands with every girl, smiling at them in a way that made him look like a fox, partially due to the whisker marks on his face. Negi looked up when the tall blonde stood over him and got a hair ruffle from the blue-eyed boy. To the girls' glee and embarrassment, he pulled the shirt off, revealing his toned torso, before shoving it over Negi's head. The young Mage stared up at him, getting another grin and a wink, before he stopped in front of Asuna.

The orange haired girl stared at the blue eyed blonde with a red face, as he stared back at her heterochromatic ones before snapping his fingers as an 'aha' moment crossed his face. He carefully unwound his left set of wraps and pulled out a green gem of a necklace. He placed it in her open hand, and spoke so that only she could hear him.

"I'm gonna want this back after my fight, Orange-chan," the teen said with a smile, making her face go red, before he released her hand and climbed the stairs that were behind him. A few girls stared jealously at Asuna, while she simply stared at the blonde as he climbed the turnbuckle, her face the shade of a tomato.

Naruto put one foot on the top rope and ran a hand over his face, making it go from happy and carefree to dead serious as he dragged the appendage down. The blonde then dropped from his perch into the ring, side-galloping around the square to eye the audience. He stopped standing opposite his chosen opponent.

The blonde tilted his head as he studied his foe when the bell rang, the mask wearing fighter from a rich family sneering back at him, "Flirting with underage girls, now, Uzumaki? A bit low, even for you, _Gutsy One_."

"Ah, stuff it in your ass...Oh wait, there's already a whole tree up there, right?" Naruto countered as they circled each other. The masked 'Daimyo' lost his sneer and it turned into a full-fledged glare at his opponent. The blonde braced himself when the masked fighter ran at him, before jumping up and throwing his legs out. His feet connected with Daimyo's chest and both fighters fell to the floor. Naruto quickly rolled to his feet while the masked fighter rubbed the now red portion of his otherwise light skin.

The blonde grabbed the 'luchadore' by his ears and pulled him into an under-arm headlock. Naruto grabbed Daimyo's left arm, throwing it behind his head and gripping the back of his left knee. With an impressive amount of strength that no one expected to see, Naruto lifted the masked fighter up vertically before falling backwards, both of them connecting with the mat of the ring with an audible slam. Acting quickly, Naruto pushed his back up while keeping his hold on Daimyo's leg and head, the blonde now off the ground by his toes.

The official counted out loud, but Daimyo pushed himself out of the hold. Both men got to their feet before gripping each other in a clinch hold, Naruto's being an overhand clinch while Daimyo got the underhand. Naruto growled lowly, his vocal annoyance being unheard by the cheering spectators, before bringing his head back and slamming it into Daimyo's face. The masked man's head whipped back before Naruto pulled him in closer.

Naruto positioned Daimyo's chin on his shoulder before tilting backwards and driving his opponent's jaw into his firm joint. The reaction from the 'attack' was for Daimyo's body to push off from Naruto's, spinning 180 degrees in the air before slamming on his back. Naruto panted before standing.

* * *

"Whoa...that was cool, aru!" Ku Fei, the Chinese transfer student that loved to fight, gushed to her neighbors, Tatsumya Mana and Nagase Kaede. The former sat on her left while the latter was on her right, both girls watching the match with analytical eyes.

"It was impressive," Mana noted quietly as Naruto began spinning his arms in front of his chest before throwing his right hand up, the thumb pushing his ring finger down so that his pinky finger looked separate, "An overhand clinch hold into a jaw breaking fall...this sport is very interesting."

"Hai, de gozaru," Kaede replied with a nod before narrowing her eyes, "But he gave off some sort of energy when he stopped in front of me..."

"You too?" Mana questioned quietly while the distracted Ku Fei watched Naruto get kicked in his gut, "I thought I was the only one."

The girls eyed each other from the corners of their vision before nodding as one. Something was suspicious about the blonde fighter, and not just the fact that he gifted Negi and Asuna.

They planned to get more information later.

* * *

"This is...surprisingly fun!" Negi exclaimed as Naruto was thrown into a corner before he was punched in the side. The young redhead yelped in surprise when he saw that and tears threatened to spring from his eyes, "No! Ahh!"

"Oh come on, Negi-kun," Konoka tried to cheer the boy up, "N-Naruto-san is probably milking it, right Asuna? ...Asuna?"

Both of them looked at the orange haired, bell-wearing, pigtailed girl as she stared at the blonde getting hit in the side, unaware that she was currently thinking back to a time that she unconsciously believed she forgot.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

A young Asuna was sitting outside a small hut, playing with a doll by herself under a tree. An approaching figure got her attention and she looked up, smiling widely as she did so. It was a blonde boy with blue eyes, his shirt being a white gi with an orange belt with black shorts on. He looked to be a few years older than her.

"_Hey, Orange-chan!" _The blonde with bright blue eyes cried out, _"Check out what Jack-sensei taught me!"_

The blonde then ran towards her, jumping over her and running up the tree. Before he went into the branches, he pushed off and performed a backflip before landing on his feet. He turned and smiled at her, the three marks on his cheeks making him look like a cute forest animal.

"_Bet you're real jealous, huh?"_ he asked teasingly, only to get a giggle in return that made him fall to his face. With a pout, he looked up, _"You already learned that, didn't you...?"_

_Flashback End..._

* * *

She snapped from her thoughts when Naruto suddenly grabbed the side of his opponent's head, wrapping his right arm under Daimyo's jaw and backing away from the corner they were in. He then rushed towards the corner with Daimyo's head still in a hold, before climbing up with his feet. Naruto flipped back and over his vertical opponent so that he landed on his stomach, while the back of Daimyo's head smacked into the ground.

Naruto hopped up to his feet and started to help Daimyo up when he was suddenly punched in the gut, right over the spiraling tattoo that started at his naval. Naruto doubled over and coughed, only for his right arm to be gripped firmly by his opponent. Daimyo swung his left leg over the blonde's arm before he spun his whole body, flipping Naruto onto his back. The masked fighter gripped the blonde's wrist tightly and pulled, causing Naruto to cry out.

A wave of concern filled the arena as the ref pleaded for Naruto to tap on something. The blonde was stubbornly refusing to, shaking his head despite the pain his arm was in. Daimyo grit his teeth and pulled harder, reaching down to grab the blonde's elbow.

Class 2-A gasped collectively when a sickening crack filled the arena. Daimyo's tugging stopped as Naruto cried out in sheer pain as his shoulder was dislocated. The ref called the match and the bell rang, but it was stopped out by the blonde who was rolling to his feet, swearing at the ref before the match could be called. The Daimyo was met with boos as he climbed the turnbuckles, holding his arms out for praise as he smiled in accomplishment when they suddenly turned to cheers.

He should've kept his eye on the slowly rising blonde.

Naruto panted heavily before hardening his gaze, gripping his right arm tightly and putting it back into place. Another crack filled the arena, making Daimyo snap his head around...

...Just in time to meet a flying foot, courtesy of a pissed off blonde.

The masked fighter rolled to the ground, gripping his face in pain, while Naruto scowled and rubbed his arm. The blonde threw his arms out and his head back, talking to the fans, "I can't hear ya! I can't hear ya!"

The crowd began cheering wildly, and Daimyo groaned as he started to stand. Naruto waited patiently for a good three seconds before wrapping his arms around the masked fighter's neck and pulling him to his feet. Naruto held Daimyo's head under his left arm and spun the masked fighter around so that the grip was reversed. He (Naruto) threw his right arm out, forming the symbol he had made before, before twisting to the left and under Daimyo's body, making the masked one fall face-first into the ground.

Daimyo rolled onto his back to null the throbbing pain, but he was oblivious to the blonde that rushed towards the corner they landed closest to. Naruto climbed to the top of the ropes in a record speed, standing on them and slowly raising both hands (in the symbolic position) as he let out an energetic war cry, before jumping up and out, bringing his hands in and out like a leaping frog. His stomach collided with Daimyo's with a loud clap of skin on skin collision, the blonde rolling off his opponent and wrapping both arms around his stomach with a groan before quickly crawling towards the downed fighter, hooking an arm under the leg and waiting for the ref to make the call.

At three, the crowd went crazy, Naruto stood and threw his arms out as he took in their affection, briefly reminded of a time when he was much, much younger where he had only looks of scorn directed to him. The Gutsy Ninja panted before dropping to his back and rolling out of the ring, walking to the Class of 2-A's seating and high-fiving the young teacher. He looked to Asuna and held his hand out expectantly, getting a blush from the slightly younger girl as she placed the necklace back in his hand. Naruto smiled at her and surprised her with a quick kiss on the cheek, resulting in a full blown blush and fainting spell that made him chuckle as he walked away.

The girls that weren't given kisses pouted cutely, while Kaede and Mana stared at the retreating fighter's back before he spun around and held his hands up in the symbol before disappearing backstage.

The two girls attempted to sneak away to find him, when the Dean suddenly stopped them and made them stay put. They didn't notice his secretive smile during the rest of the show.

* * *

_**A few months later...**_

"Good morning girls!" Negi greeted the class of 3-A (formally known as 2-A), "I hope you had a good summer vacation!"

"Hai, Negi-sensei!" the class replied, all happy and a little sad to be back at Mahora. Negi nodded his head once before about facing and reaching his hand up to start the lesson when a knock came at the door. Negi turned and said, "Oh...Come in!"

Negi's eyes bulged out of their sockets when a familiar blonde teen came into the room. The girls had various reactions, but all of them had blushes on their faces. Uzumaki Naruto, the fighter they had seen all those months ago, was standing before them in jeans, an orange V-neck shirt, and a blue windbreaker.

He held his hand up to Negi and grinned, "Yo! I'm the new Assistant Teach. Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

**AN: Yeah, that's the spontaneous beginning. Naruto's past as to how he arrived in Mahora's universe and travelled with the Thousand Master shall be revealed in CH 2...whenever I decide to put that up. Oh, and this Naruto knows basic ninja techniques...meaning Kawamari, Henge, and Kage Bunshin (Kaede's), but he fights how he was trained to by Jack; mercilessly.**

**Now, as to his career as a pro fighter and how that will affect the plot...well, let's just say Konoemon was concerned about his granddaughter's lack of self-defense training...You'll see in Chapter 2.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Look into the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Negima! Master Negi Magi or the personas of CM Punk and Jeff Hardy. The latter two are real people paid good money to entertain the world by sacrificing their bodies, while the former two are simple books anyone can buy...for an obscene price.**

**The Gutsy Warrior of Mahora Academy**

**Chapter 2: Look into the Past**

* * *

_**~~Several Years Ago~~**_

Konohagakure no Sato was a peaceful village, in fact, it was arguably the most peaceful of the five major hidden villages. Four years ago, it was randomly attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the tailed beasts that had been missing for nearly a century and the village was nearly destroyed...if not for the interference of the valiant Yondaime Hokage that destroyed the beast.

Or so the story goes.

The reality behind the Kyuubi attack's conclusion was much darker; The Yondaime had sealed the beast away, at the cost of his life, into his _son_. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, his surname coming from his mother Uzumaki Kushina. Yes, this is the same Uzumaki Naruto that was mentioned previously, and I shall explain how he seemingly jumped universes.

Our young blonde friend was running towards his rundown home in the Red Light district. Normally, the villagers would just ignore him, a few would sneer or glare at him, but they never made to attack him. Until today...on his fifth birthday.

A drunken chunin was stumbling out of a bar when he walked past in an effort to get home for bed. The blonde didn't see the glass bottle thrown at him. He sure as hell felt it though. Naruto barely avoided the drunken idiot's tackle and began running.

As he ran however, more and more people began joining the drunk with anger in their eyes. Apparently, letting volatile emotions stew for years is _not_ the key to ensuring a child's safety.

Who would've thought?

Naruto was only a few feet away from his apartment's door, when a shinobi lying in wait around a corner suddenly jumped him. The blonde was thrown to the ground, scraping his knees upon the contact. Naruto was surrounded by the angered villagers, all of them spitting on him as they cursed his existence. The poor five year old didn't know why they called him 'demon' or 'hell-spawn', but he did know he didn't like it.

"Stop..." he whimpered. The villagers and shinobi ignored him, one of the drunks pulling a kunai out.

"Please just stop," Naruto whimpered as he held himself. The chunin pulled his arm back to drive the kunai through his chest.

_I said 'please stop'_, he thought as anger welled up within him. They were ignoring him...again. The boy's blue eyes squeezed shut and he shouted, "**STOP**!"

With a flare of malevolent chakra, the blonde boy was engulfed in a flash of red before he vanished from the face of the planet.

* * *

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

_Drip..._

A drop of water continued to fall next to the blonde's form. Naruto blinked himself awake before slowly getting to his feet. He looked around, wondering how he got in the sewer that he stood in. A deep chuckle echoed around him and despite himself, Naruto tried to narrow down its starting point.

"**That's right...Come find me, kit..."** chuckled out the voice. Naruto swiveled his head around before following a narrow corridor. He made small splashes when he walked, his sandaled feet covered in muck that swam through the watered floors.

Naruto made a quick left and found himself standing in front of a giant cage. Two red eyes slowly opened and glared down at him, a white smile appearing beneath them made of sharp teeth.

"**My, my, my..."** the giant red-eyed creature chortled, **"I've been found so fast...that's quite the talent, kit. Come closer so I can reward you."**

Despite his inner warning bells' constant ringing, Naruto slowly approached the cage. About ten feet from the bars, a giant red paw shot out and attempted to crush him. Naruto fell to his butt and stared in shock at the underside of the paw as it remained still, being stopped by a giant bubble of force Naruto seemed to expel around him.

"**Tch, that man's seal seems to protect your feeble form..."** the beast growled as it pulled its paw back, **"I should've known..."**

"W-What...W-Who are you?" Naruto asked, despite his now damp undergarments, "Where am I?"

"**Who am I?"** the red-eyed beast repeated before barking out a laugh, **"Those fools! They've left you ignorant and weak...Perfect..."**

Before the beast could answer, a glow appeared next to Naruto and a blonde man wearing a white cloak walked out. The beast's eyes narrowed and it slammed its head against the bars, revealing a fox with large ears as it glared at the newcomer.

"**YOU! **_**Yondaime...**_**"** the fox snarled. Naruto looked up in awe as his hero stared defiantly at the monster before smirking and brushing his nails on the front of his jacket.

"Yeah, it's me..." he said nonchalantly before looking at the boy next to him and smiling kindly, "Ah...Hello Naruto! Hm...So young. Explains why the precautionary seal activated when you haven't touched _his_ little lock yet."

"**YONDAIME! I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOULS!"** the beast roared as it slammed its head again. The Yondaime waved the threat off.

"Maa, maa, so ferocious, Kurama-san..." the blonde man said, making the beast pause. He looked down at the boy and continued, "So...How've you been, kiddo? Start the Ninja Academy yet?"

"N-No Yondaime-sama," Naruto squeaked out, his nerves keeping him from acting like a little fan-girl. The Yondaime pursed his lips and placed a hand on his chin.

"Not a student either? What the hell caused you to come here then?" he mused absentmindedly. Kurama, the beast, snorted and spoke with a sneer.

"**Your plan backfired, Yondaime,"** it said, making the man look at him, **"That monkey told the village the kit's position as Jinchuriki. They reacted with so much violence, I nearly found myself free once again!"**

The beast laughed as the Yondaime's face fell into a scowl and he crossed his arms. Naruto watched as the Yondaime grumbled to himself before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm too damn naïve," the man muttered before looking at Naruto with a sad smile, "I'm sorry this happened to you, Naruto."

"Sorry what happened? What's going on, Yondaime-sama?" Naruto asked innocently, looking up at the man before pointing at the caged beast, "Who's that Kurama-teme anyway?"

"**INSOLENT BRAT! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU LIKE A PIG!"**

"Wow, he really is annoying isn't he?" the Yondaime joked, getting an amused giggle from the boy while the giant fox roared in fury. The blonde raised a right hand and continued, "So, how's about we take this somewhere...quieter?"

A snap of his fingers, and they were in a white area. Naruto looked around with wide eyes before looking at the man he considered a hero. The Yondaime knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Naruto," he said with a smile, "My name is Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto gaped like a fish out of water before smiling brightly, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Minato's smile fell slightly, "...Uzumaki?"

Naruto's smile dropped and his face took a look of confusion, "Well, yeah. Sandaime-jiji told me my parents were Uzumaki..."

"...He said what?"

"Sarutobi-jiji told me my parents were named Uzumaki! Cept he didn't have any pictures to give me of them...Jiji said the Kyuubi killed them and destroyed their house on the outskirts of the village..."

Minato slowly stood up and forced a smile to the blonde, "Excuse me, Naruto-kun. I'll be right back."

He vanished in a yellow flash and a second later, Naruto heard a faint cry of, "I'LL KILL HIM!" The blonde boy blinked in confusion before the Yondaime reappeared, panting slightly from something before he smiled widely.

"Sorry about that," Minato said sincerely, "I, um, had to go deal with something..."

"Oh...Ok!" Naruto replied with an innocent smile. Minato frowned suddenly.

"Naruto?" he said, getting said boy's attention instantly, "What if I told you that I knew your parents personally...?"

"You did? My Kaasan and Tousan were Yondaime-sama's friends!" Naruto cheered victoriously as he jumped in place while pumping his fists, making the Yondaime chuckle and scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Well...You could say that..." Minato drawled out, getting the boy to look at him again, "Naruto...I _am_ your father."

Naruto blinked once. The sentence had frozen him on the spot before he saw only black. He awoke to the blonde man he deemed his hero waving a hand in front of his face.

"Naruto, are you ok?" asked a concerned Minato, making the blonde blink again.

"Did I dream it or did you mean it?" asked the boy quietly. Minato's concern shifted to a paternal smile and he nodded. The older man had to brace himself when the blonde boy suddenly jumped at him and wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing happily.

"Naruto?" Minato spoke after Naruto had calmed down, "Naruto, I need to know what happened before you stood outside of Kurama's seal."

"Oh...Um, well I was running home..." Naruto paused as he crossed his arms and bowed his head, his eyes squeezing shut as he attempted to remember, "And then I...I can't remember..."

Minato sighed before ruffling the boy's hair, "That's ok, Naruto. Alright, now...I have to explain a few things."

And so, the Yondaime Hokage revealed the dark secret of what Kurama was, explaining in detail how the seal worked and why he used his son. Naruto paid apt attention, his anger at having a demon within him slain when the Yondaime began talking about his mother. Minato spoke about Kushina with a sad smile on his face, being sure to tell the blonde boy how angry his mother would be for taking her burden. He explained that the seal on Kushina, keeping Kyuubi at bay, was weakened by Naruto's birth. Someone had taken advantage of that and acted. Minato wasn't sure who it was that had taken advantage, but he knew the person was strong.

The father and son moment was interrupted by a flash of light. Minato and Naruto looked up at the light before a heavenly voice spoke, _"Yondaime-kun...Your son's trials have only just begun. Your interference shall change his life significantly, so please, before he is 'transferred', say your goodbyes."_

Minato blinked in confusion along with his son, before the two shared a sad smile with one another. They embraced in a father-son hug, the older blonde giving his son a necklace before kissing his head.

"I love you, my son," Minato said as he started to fade away. Naruto stood alone in the white cloudy area with the green gem of a necklace in his hands. The blonde boy sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Bye...Tousan..."

"_Fear not, Uzumaki Naruto,"_ the voice spoke again, making the blonde look around worriedly, _"You shall meet him once again, but a long time from now. Now, you need training."_

"T-Training?" Naruto repeated before the light flashed brighter, knocking him out and sending him back into the darkness that was unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto awoke, but not in the sewer or cloudy area, nor was he in Konoha...Somehow he knew he wasn't in the Elemental Nations anymore. The blonde child groaned as he sat up, seeing figures approach in the distance. He shielded his eyes from the blazing sun as the group approached.

"Ne, ne, hurry up guys!" a redheaded young man cried out as they approached, "There's a kid here!"

And so began Naruto's time with the infamous Ala Rubra, the Crimson Wings.

* * *

_**~~Present~~**_

"EH?" class 3-A along with their sensei Negi cried with wide eyes as the relaxed blonde stood in his spot with his hand up. He opened his blue eyes and his smile fell as he looked around the room before putting a hand on his chin and resting the elbow on the other arm.

"I could've sworn Konoe-san said this was class 3-A, the English class, right?" Naruto asked, getting slow nods all around, and he beamed, "Great! I got it right!"

"N-Naruto-san..." panted a slightly tired man in a grey suit as he entered, "Y-You...You need to slow down..."

Naruto about faced and pouted playfully, "Aw, Taka-nii! Ya gotta live for the moment!"

"Be that as it may," Takamichi said as he fixed his glasses, entering the classroom with a small glare on the blonde, "You need to learn how to slow down. These girls need a teacher, not a hyperactive teen."

Naruto snorted, "Lame..."

"Ah! Takahata-sensei!" Negi exclaimed with shock, "W-What's going on?"

Takamichi blinked before smiling at the young boy, "Hello, Negi-sensei. I assume Naruto-san has already announced himself as the Assistant Teacher?"

"Been there, done that!" Naruto said with a grin as he walked to the teacher's desk, pulling the chair out and lounging comfortably.

"Naruto-san, you need to show respect to Negi-sensei's class," Takamichi chided with a frown. Naruto rolled his eyes but stood and bowed to the redhead.

"Gomen, Negi, girls," he righted himself and spoke in a bored tone, "I'm sorry I acted so rudely..."

"B-But...Why's he here?" Asuna asked loudly before blushing when the three men looked at her and sitting back down.

Ku Fei shot her hand up and asked excitedly, "Oh, oh! Can we spar? Can we? Please?"

"Are you single?" one of the class' cheerleaders asked, unknowingly asking for the rest of the group. A girl sitting behind Kugimiya Madoka, the girl who had spoken, shoved her. Naruto watched with a smile that clearly said "I have no clue what's going on" as the girls turned bright red.

"Madoka-san!" Negi cried in shock as he blushed in embarrassment. Takahata chuckled and Naruto tilted his head as he cupped his chin again.

"Well...let's see..." he began, "There's...no, we broke up three years ago...no, she went nuts...no...Nope, I am not dating anyone!"

A lot of girls felt smiles cross their faces, only to frown when he clapped a hand on his forehead, "Oh, but I'm your teacher! Can't have that, can we?"

_Damn..._ Were a few thoughts echoing around the room. Takahata looked at the clueless blonde with a smirk and said, "You know, Naruto-san, it's rude to barge into class and not have an explanation."

"That's what you're here for, Specs!" Naruto shot back with a smile, only to grasp the side of his head when a bit of eraser hit him. Looking at the class, he asked blankly, "Who ordered the ass-kick–?"

A hand clapped over his mouth and Naruto struggled as Takahata held him in place with an apologetic smile, "Ah, sorry girls. Naruto-san here was hired on after he was released last month from the Puroresu company. Konoe-kocho was impressed and asked him to take on some of Negi-sensei's responsibilities as an assistant teacher until he's eligible for another contract."

"So...he's Negi's apprentice?" Asuna asked as her face fell into a smirk. Naruto glared at the orange haired girl before grabbing Takamichi's bicep with his left hand and driving his right elbow into the man's side. When Takamichi loosened the hold on reflex, Naruto flipped the man over his shoulder.

"I...Tai..." groaned out the teacher. Naruto smirked and rapped his knuckles on Takamichi's head.

"That's what ya get for tryin to restrain the Enigma!" he snickered out, before helping the man to his feet and dusting him off, "Don't do it again, alright?"

"Hai..." Takamichi groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, "Oh...that hurt..."

He narrowed his eyes at the smirking blonde, the silent accusation being, _You enhanced that throw..._

Naruto's laughing eyes replied, _Of course I did. But can you prove it?_

"Well, I must be off," Takamichi said, walking to the door, "So long, Negi-sensei. Girls...Naruto..."

"_BYE_!" Naruto cried in English, while the girls all said their farewells. Naruto looked down at the redheaded teacher once Takamichi was gone and grinned, "So...Shall I introduce myself in depth or-?"

His question was cut off as a red-haired girl suddenly appeared in his face with a recording device. She smirked, a faint red line on her face from being so close to the man she had seen half naked, and said, "Asakura Kasumi, self-proclaimed reporter of 3-A! May I ask you some questions, Uzumaki-sensei?"

"Yeah, but can ya call me, Naruto instead?" the blonde teen asked as he scratched his cheek idly, "I'd rather not be so formal with a pretty girl, if that's alright with you?"

Forcing the heat back from her face, Asakura continued with a smile, "Ok, _Naruto-sensei_, first off, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," he replied with a smile, "Eighteen in October."

"Ok, where are you from?" questioned the reporter as Negi sighed and set his piece of chalk down, deciding to wait for the 'interview' to be over before he attempted to teach his class anything.

"The Land of Fire," Naruto answered with a grin, "It's a hidden village somewhere in the mountains."

"Ooo, mysterious..." Asakura replied with a smirk, "Why did you wrestle?"

Naruto pursed his lips as he thought with a hum before answering, "I like to fight, and the Puroresu company gave me a good paycheck to do it. Not to mention I learned some things..."

"Are you planning on giving it up?"

"Tch, heck no!" snorted the blonde, "I've got a deal with an old friend about starting a school out here for those interested...oh and, who was it that asked for a spar?"

"Oh! I did, Naruto-sensei!" Ku Fei replied, her hand shooting up. Naruto grinned at her and nodded, making her giggle in glee and excitement. Kasumi cleared her throat to get Naruto's attention.

"My last and possibly the most important question," she started with a serious tone before leaning onto him with a grin, "Wanna go on a date?"

"Asakura-san!" Negi cried in embarrassment as Naruto grinned nervously.

"Uh...wanna get a rain check on that?" the blonde asked, "Say, in maybe a few years?"

"Why?" Asakura asked with a pout, "Am I not pretty enough for you?"

"No, no!" Naruto replied nervously, but before he could continue, Asuna had stormed to the front of the class and grabbed the redheaded reporter by the arm, sitting her back down in her seat, before returning to her desk.

"Can we get the morning over with?" Asuna asked as she plopped back down, "Some of us have classes we actually like!"

"Ah, yes!" Negi exclaimed with a smile, "Thank you, Asuna-san!"

Naruto grinned at the orange haired girl, "Yeah, thanks Orange-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the girl shot back with a roar, making Naruto raise his hands defensively.

"Uh...Why don't you start the day, Negi?" the blonde suggested with a smile, "I'll sit back and watch so I can learn the girls' names and seats."

"Ok Naruto-san–OW!" Negi cradled his head from the sudden thump he had gotten. The redhead looked at the serious blonde, swallowing at the face he received.

"Please don't call me Naruto-san," Naruto said with a forced smile, "I'm only seven years older than you, so call me Naruto or even Niisan if you must."

"Ok, Naruto-san–Ow! Gomen," Negi moaned out as he held his aching head. Naruto simply stood straighter and smiled in accomplishment.

"Good!"

* * *

After class had let out, Negi and Naruto were sitting in the room, talking. Negi at his desk while Naruto leaned on it.

"So, you're the infamous ten-year-old genius son of the Thousand Master?" the blonde commented before nodding, "I see it. You look just like him."

"Eh? You knew my father?" Negi asked with wide eyes. Naruto grinned before sliding his left arm out and rolling the sleeve up.

"Yup! _Revelare_," Naruto whispered as a spell dissipated and a red tattoo of a wing appeared on his bicep, "I was part of the Ala Rubra...ok, maybe I was a kid that followed them. Consider me a, uh...older brother of sorts!"

"Do you know where my dad is?" Negi asked excitedly. Naruto frowned and pulled the sleeve down, shaking his head.

"No...Sorry, Negi," he sighed, ruffling the depressed boy's hair, "But I'll do what I can to help you find him. Besides...He owes me money!"

Naruto's eye fell into a twitch at the exclamation before looking at Negi, "Oh, yeah. I was supposed to ask you if I could move in with you."

"Eh! B-But Konoka-san and Asuna-san are my roommates!" Negi said with a blush as Naruto's grin turned sly.

"Oh, rooming with students are we? I'm certain that's breaking a few laws..." the blonde said, making Negi stutter as he tried to refute the ideas Naruto was suggesting. Naruto chuckled and patted the boy on his head, "Relax, Negi. I was just yanking your chain. Besides...I already moved my stuff in! I'll stay on the couch, don't worry about it."

"I don't know..." Negi mumbled, "Asuna-san doesn't like me as a roommate..."

"Maa," Naruto waved the concerned redhead off, "I'm sure Orange-chan can't be that mad."

* * *

Naruto was right. Asuna wasn't that mad when he announced that he was staying with her, Konoka, and Negi.

She was furious.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The orange haired girl shrieked when Naruto finished explaining himself. The blonde stuck a pinky in his ear and wiggled it around.

"You wanna try again because I don't think they heard you in SCOTLAND!" Naruto shouted back with a glare before he cupped his hands over his ears, "Oh man, my ears are ringing...I thought that was just an expression!"

* * *

**AN: Ah, chapter two...I wonder if Naruto will stay with Asuna, Konoka, and Negi or if he will move elsewhere. Maybe I'll give you another peak into his past with the Ala Rubra! Well, you know the drill people. Review!**


	3. Who Needs a Chapter Title?

**AN: HELLO FANFICTION! BB15 here from Palm City, Florida, soaking up sun and living in the pool! Been thinkin' about how awesome it is to almost be done with school and this chap came to mind! Enjoy peeps!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Negima! Master Negi Magi or the personas of CM Punk and Jeff Hardy. The latter two are real people paid good money to entertain the world by sacrificing their bodies, while the former two are simple books anyone can buy...for an obscene price.**

**The Gutsy Warrior of Mahora Academy**

**Chapter 3: Who Needs a Chapter Title?**

* * *

"Come on, Asuna-san," Negi pleaded as Naruto shook his head to get his ears free of the ringing, "Naruto-niisan said he'd stay on the couch!"

"Having _you_ here is pushing it, Negi," Asuna grumbled before looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes, "Besides, he could be a pervert. All we know about him is he _was_ a wrestler."

"Hey, I resent that. I'm in-between contracts!" replied the blonde as he frowned at Asuna, who scoffed and looked away. Konoka smiled apologetically at her second teacher.

"Asuna's right though, Naruto-sensei," the brunette said, making the blonde sigh dramatically as she continued, "Negi-kun is already taking more room than we expected. Maybe you could find a room somewhere else...?"

Naruto nodded with a hung head and sniffled out in faux sorrow, "I-I understand...Nobody likes me..."

The group collectively sweat-dropped at his mock depression, which turned around instantly as he picked his duffle bag up with ease, whereas Asuna had tried and failed to throw his bags out moments ago. The blonde smiled kindly at the occupants of the room and gave them a two-fingered salute as he left to journey to his back-up plan: Ku Fei. Asuna gave a nod of approval at his leaving their dorm (or so she thought) and went to ready herself for bed...when she screamed, "THERE'S A WHITE RAT IN OUR DORM!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the building...

"Come on, Ku Fei..." Hakase Satomi the roommate to the Chinese martial artist pleaded, "Please test out my personal teleport device?"

"How did you even make this, let alone get me to test it, aru?" Ku Fei moaned in dismay as the glasses wearing girl strapped a large mechanical vest to her. Despite being dressed in an oversized T-shirt for the night, the martial artist groaned as her eccentric roommate strapped another _thing_ to her.

Before the insane inventor could activate the device, a sudden knock came at the door. Ku Fei beamed instantly and rushed to the door, leaving Satomi to yelp as she leapt for her prized creation before it fell from where Ku Fei had left it in the air, defying every law of physics. The Chinese exchange student opened the door, silently thanking whoever stood behind it for interrupting the inventor from her obsession.

...And then she thanked whatever deity looked after her as the new assistant teacher stood on the other side with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Ku-chan!" Naruto greeted with a raised left hand and a foxy grin, "This may sound bad but...I need a place to crash and Negi's roommates don't want another guy in their dorm, so...Can I crash with you?"

Ku Fei beamed and her tanned face took on a slight red hue before looking into her dorm, "Hey Satomi-san, can Naruto-sensei stay with us, aru?"

"Huh?" Satomi asked as she looked into the doorway, "Naruto-sensei? Why don't you have your own room?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Um...well to be honest, I'm in the same boat as Negi. Got here too late to get a good room...my only other option is to go from door to door, pleading for a place to sleep. However, I know Satomi-chan and Ku-chan won't deny their newest sensei...right?"

The blonde teenager put his '**Kit Me no Jutsu (Kit Eye Technique)**' (as he called it) to use and the tanned Chinese fighter instantly glomped his head, pulling the whiskered boy into her rather modest chest, and exclaimed, "_Tai Ke' aile_ **(Chinese equivalent to 'Kawaii')**! Can Naruto-sensei stay, aru? Please? Please!"

Satomi, who had initially crumbled under the look, now had no will to put up a fight and simply nodded. The Chinese exchange student released a pleased squeal, but her joy was cut off by Satomi's next words, "Fine...Naruto-sensei can stay...but he has to sleep on the couch and you have to test my experiment _tonight_!"

Ku Fei's smile fell into a pout and she looked to Naruto for help, only to blink in confusion when the mop of blonde hair adorning her new sensei's head had suddenly vanished. She and Satomi looked around before spotting their now half-undressed roommate lying face down on the couch, snores escaping from his exposed face along with a rather impressive string of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. The two roommates giggled at him before they resumed their 'experiments'. An hour later, the two girls joined their sensei by turning in for the night.

* * *

The next morning found Naruto doing pull-ups from the outside of a window of the dorm he was sharing. He was still shirtless and wearing loose gi pants, relishing in the cool morning breeze as he pulled himself up against gravity. He was oblivious to the crowd forming beneath him and the fire brigade that was on the way to rescue the 'falling' teacher.

"Hey Satomi, do you know where Naruto-sensei went, aru?" the blonde heard Ku Fei ask their 'mad' scientist of a roommate.

"Hm? No I haven't seen him," Satomi replied as she tinkered with the invention that she had tried to slap onto Ku Fei's back the night before, "He might have already gone ahead to the classroom."

"At six in the morning?" Naruto asked as he popped over the window ledge, making both girls jump in surprise and getting a cheer of relief from the small crowd below. Naruto smirked and pulled himself into the room, standing on his hands momentarily before righting himself on his feet. The girls felt their faces flush at his choice of attire, but he took no notice of it and continued, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm not one to wake up stupid early just to get to work."

He stretched his arms up and yawned out, "In fact, I might just go back to bed..."

Ku Fei soaked in what she could from her teacher's stretch and a blush formed on her face. Satomi, however, had several measuring utensils hooked up to the blonde fighter-turned-teacher's body, the cords tracing back to her computer, faster than he could say "Ramen".

"Wow! Your overall readings are off the charts, sensei!" the scientist exclaimed from her spot at the computer desk, "According to this...y-you're a _super_human! It's...If I could duplicate your DNA and dissect the strands that make you...well, superhuman...Just think of the medicine I could make! I'd be rich! RICH I TELL YOU!"

Naruto pulled the thermometer in his mouth out and looked at an entertained Ku Fei, who snapped from her leer at her roommate and friend's exclamation. The blonde teacher asked, "She get like this often?"

"Hai. Usually its after she makes something that I don't break, aru," the exchange student replied before blushing again and looking away, "Um, sensei, are you going to get dressed?"

Naruto blinked before looking down at himself. Upon noticing his state of dress, the blonde grinned and vanished before reappearing behind Ku Fei, wrapping his arms around her stomach and playfully whispering, "Aw...you don't like my pajamas? That's so hurtful, Ku-chan..."

Ku Fei flushed bright red and twiddled with her fingers, making Naruto chuckle as he released her before he went to his duffle and pulled out his bathing suit and a towel. He threw the towel over his shoulder and went to the door before stopping and looking back at his roommates with a sheepish smile.

"Either of you know the way to the baths? I, er, never got a full tour..."

Ku Fei and Satomi sweat-dropped at his question before grabbing their bathing suits and leading him to the baths. The girls flushed when he opened the door and stepped out, still shirtless. They giggled, however, when a cold wind suddenly brushed past his skin and he ran back in, grabbing a white tee and pulling it on before rejoining them outside of the dorm building. Naruto took in the sights before glancing at the woods, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, before he snapped his fingers.

"Excuse me, ladies," he said as he diverted his attention to the faint yet familiar magic he could sense, "I'll be right back."

Before either of them could stop him, he dashed towards the woods, his towel and trunks still in hand. Ku Fei pouted and Satomi giggled, "Don't worry, my friend! I'm certain Naruto-sensei will be back to show you his super bod!"

The Chinese exchange student blushed and glared at her roommate, "S-Shut up, aru!"

Satomi giggled before looking ahead and waving her hands eagerly, "Hey, there's the others! Hey girls!"

The other members of Class 3-A collectively turned and waved back excitedly, all huddling into a chat as they walked to the bathhouse. Before they had reached the baths, a certain blonde fighter-turned-teacher had shot past them with a mad laugh. Behind him was a shrieking ten-year-old English girl.

"GET BACK HERE, UZUMAKI! I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Moments earlier, Naruto's sprint to the woods dropped into a jog before he came across a log cabin. With a large grin on his face, Naruto raised his left hand and rapped it on the door. A pretty girl looking to be about the same age as her classmates opened the door, but rather than being dressed for school, she was in a maid's uniform. The blonde teacher gave her a quick once over before he smiled kindly at her.

"Hello...?" he failed to come up with a name for the obvious robot, what with the weird appendages coming out from the side of her head where her ears would be. The attractive robot blinked once before opening the door and bowing.

"Kakakuri Chachamaru, Naruto-sensei," she greeted stoically before righting herself and giving the blonde a curious glance, "What may I do for you sensei?"

Naruto blanched, "Ugh, don't call me that so early, Cha-chan..."

Chachamaru blinked at the affectionate suffix, arching a brow to show her intrigue at his choice of a tittle for her, when another voice called from the small building, "Chachamaru, shut the door! You'll let bugs in!"

"Yes Master," Chachamaru called back to the voice's owner, before looking at the blonde, "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes...Oh yes, I believe I would," Naruto replied with a growing grin that had started when he heard the 'Master'. He couldn't believe she was _still_ here! Wasn't she the one that got Nagi out of...?

The thought trailed off as Naruto stepped in so that Chachamaru could shut the door and quietly walked into the main room, where a young blonde girl wearing a nightgown sat on a sofa playing videogames. With a smirk, the blonde crept up behind the younger girl before leaning down so his lips were adjacent to her right ear.

"HEY EVA-BAACHAN!" he shouted loudly into her ear. The girl shrieked and tossed the controller into the air upon being surprised. She quickly looked over her shoulder to glare at the one with the offending vocal chords. Her eyes turned red with rage upon locking with two amused blue orbs. Orbs she hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Now, I'm certain Nagi-niisan told you videogames would rot your brain..." the blonde teased as he looked down at the controller in his hands, "Aw, I'm touched! You kept the controller I got you for Christmas three years ago! I didn't know you were even here still!"

The young looking girl, Evangeline A.K. McDowell felt something in the back of her mind snap. With a raging scream the blonde girl jumped at the whiskered teen with outstretched hands. Naruto mocked a fearful yelp and quickly ducked before countering an approaching fist from Chachamaru. The blonde teacher tisked in disapproval when the robot attempted to strike him again, only to find her target missing.

From the front door, Naruto whistled and waved tauntingly at Evangeline, "Catch me if you can, Vampire-san!"

"You're dead, Uzumaki-gaki!" Evangeline screamed at the retreating blonde. Before following her quarry, she glared at the changing robot, "And who said you could leave? Stay here and watch the house!"

Despite her confusion, Chachamaru nodded and remained dressed in her maid attire, cleaning her mistresses' gaming area. As the cabin door slammed shut, Chachamaru couldn't help but wonder how her master knew their new teacher.

"You knew where I was this _whole_ _time_?" Evangeline screamed at the retreating wrestler, who had the forethought to set his towel and trunks down at the vampire's cabin before he encouraged this chase. The younger looking blonde cast a hated glare at the retreating warrior's form, "And who said you could leave? I WASN'T DONE TALKING!"

"You're not _talking_, Baa-chan!" Naruto shot back with a smirk, before dodging a large branch by using a leapfrog-esque jump. He glanced at the impaled tree that suffered due to his dodge and shook his head in disapproval, "That's Eva-baachan for ya...no respect for the environment!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT AND GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Evangeline screamed. Naruto vanished from his place before reappearing right behind the enraged vampire and tightly trapping her with his arms in a bear hug.

"Let me go!" Eva snarled as she struggled in his grip, "Let me go so I can kick your ass!"

"Hm...tempting...tempting, but I'll pass thanks!" Naruto said cheerfully before he turned serious, "Konoe-jiji told me about your little 'feeding frenzy' last year. Do it again, and I'll leak out a certain feline nickname to Taka-nii and Negi."

"You wouldn't!" Evangeline, her face paling before it paled even further as realization struck her, "Dammit...you would!"

Naruto smirked, "You're damn right I would. Do we have a deal?"

"It's an _understanding_, Uzu-Gaki," the vampire hissed. Naruto released her and leapt over her, landing in a handstand with a grin on his face.

"Good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I should really get back to Ku-chan and Satomi-chan. We'll be at the bathing house...if you want to show your wrinkly face to those girls that is," the blonde teacher teased before falling forward and dashing back towards the vampire's cabin. It took her until he passed by again with his towel and trunks in hand to realize fully what he had said. Being that when prompted, and not hindered by an Anti-Mage spell (like he is in his former career), Naruto ran faster than believed possible by humans, this took place within the span of three seconds.

Which is how we return to the present.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE, UZUMAKI! TAKE YOUR DEATH LIKE A MAN!" Evangeline screamed as her restricting curse kept her from firing spells at the fleeing warrior. Naruto vanished from her sight once again and she glared around in circles, trying to lock eyes on her target, when he reappeared in front of her.

"Boo!" he said before flicking her forehead, "Tag, you're it!"

The blonde girl skid backwards from the flick before landing on her behind. Naruto winced and looked at his finger, "Too much power...mental note, tone down Super Flick of Awesome..."

"**DIE**!" Eva screamed as she charged at the blonde, her eyes nearly glowing red from the desire to throttle him by the throat. The corner of Naruto's mouth quirked upwards just slightly before he vanished again. He reappeared right in front of the vampire with his left arm extended, making Evangeline's eyes widen as she realized what was about to happen.

"GAME'S OVER!" Naruto announced as his arm caught the flying vampire in her throat, choking her with her own momentum. The taller blonde smirked and opened his closed left hand, gripping the vampire's shoulder tightly before he slammed her back into the ground. Evangeline growled as he pinned her with one foot, looking up at approaching trio with a carefree wave.

"Hey Negi, Orange-chan, Kono-chan! Off to the bathhouses are we?" he asked with his foxy grin, ignoring the curses his captured 'friend' was spitting at his feet and the look of awe two of the three he addressed were giving him. Naruto looked down at Evangeline with a smile, "It's been fun, Eva-chan, but I gotta take a bath...I'm starting to really stink! Ja!"

With a two-fingered salute, the wrestler jumped off the vampire, making her gasp at his choice of dismount, before he landed behind a still awed Negi. Pulling the young teacher into a one-armed hug, he proclaimed, "Take me to the baths, young Negi!"

"Gah! Naruto-san! You stink!" the redheaded teacher exclaimed with disgust on his face. Naruto's right eye gained a tick and his grip around the redhead's neck tightened.

"Then take me to the baths, and what did I say about calling me _–san_?" he growled to the boy before releasing him when he was struck on the head with a large mallet. Cradling his head, Naruto looked up with a whimper at Konoka and asked pitifully, "_Why_?"

The young brunette princess gave him a sweet smile, an aura of death coming off her put off the kind look, and replied, "Please, Naruto-sensei, restrain yourself from hurting Negi-sensei."

Naruto hung his head and nodded his acceptance before falling to his knees before Negi, "Almighty Springfield-sama, please, I implore thee to grace me with thy forgiveness!"

Those watching gained large droplets of sweat on the back of their heads at his exaggerated begging, Negi nervously patting the former wrestler on the head in acceptance. After being forgiven, Naruto was led to the bathhouse by his fellow teacher and said teacher's roommates, leaving a stewing Evangeline to glare at the blonde's back.

* * *

"Alright girls, line up!" Naruto said as he clapped his hands together. He was officially teaching 3-A how to defend themselves after school, asking that they meet him outside of the forest surrounding Mahora. The first day was to assess who had skill and who didn't, as well as the only day that was mandatory, only Evangeline and Chachamaru seemed to have ignored this. Ku Fei, not surprisingly, was well off in her martial arts, but Kaede and Maya were also strong in their own form. Everyone else had dagger-like glares locked on the blonde teacher that stood before them, electing a sadistic smile from said teacher.

The blonde walked in front of the lined up girls with his hands behind his back. Clearing his throat, Naruto spoke with a mock drill instructor's tone, "As it stands, most of you are no-good maggots! No! No, I'm sorry, calling all of you _maggots_ is an insult to the parasites in question! You ladies are lower than maggots! You're lower than the dirt maggots live in! In fact, you're low enough that I could classify you as SHI-OW!"

The blonde held his head as Konoka fell back in line, holding her trusty mallet behind her back. The blonde stood up and glared at the sweetly smiling girl, "I don't know HOW you got that thing past my search...but I _will_ find out...And then you'll teach me how you did it!"

The girls collectively sweat dropped at their new eccentric teacher's words, save for Konoka, Ku Fei, Kaede and a smirking Mana. Konoka tilted her head, pretending to think about it, before she gave him a reply, "You don't have the _accessories_ needed to hide it, Naruto-sensei."

A red blush crossed the assembled girls' faces and their teacher gained a small grin. Shaking his head, he turned away from her and mumbled, "I'll let it pass this time..."

Naruto quickly rounded back on the girls with a smirk on his face. He lifted his right hand and snapped his fingers; behind him four 'perfect' trees fell back with a loud bang, revealing that they were only props. Behind the prop was a small building that they hadn't seen or heard being constructed. Questions immediately filled the air.

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms.

This was gonna be fun...

* * *

**AN: You were all waiting for it, don't lie. Now as it stands, I had two polls going. One being for a Naruto/Fairy Tail fic (ended with 46-5, can anyone say landslide?) and another (which is still going) for a Naruto/Jurassic Park fic. Why would I attempt the latter? Um, because Jurassic Park is one of the best film series of all time, duh. Plus, just beat the Xbox 360 game. Bitching, hard, but it was bitching.**

**Anyway, look at my poll, answer it, don't. I don't care.**

**REVIEW FOR THIS FIC!**


End file.
